


Happy Ending

by Madam_Foxx18



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Multiple Endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Foxx18/pseuds/Madam_Foxx18
Summary: Not all love stories end in happily ever after......depending on the chooses one makes.





	Happy Ending

I witnessed a tragedy, one that still haunts me to this day.

I was in my daily café haunt when it happened; merely enjoying my latte on what I thought was another mundane Monday. 

The lovely woman in question came in about the time I was thinking about leaving to go run my errands. Beautiful woman, full figure wrapped up in a blue coat and jeans; she had the brightest smile on her face. I clearly remember this because her smile was infectious; it felt like the sun had warmed up the cozy little café even more. 

She sat down by the window next to my table, looking out with an excited and hopeful gaze. I could tell she was waiting for someone special, and made me feel happy for her. 

I was just starting to gather my trash and pack my book up when a man walked in, followed by a woman, both walking over to the lovely woman by the window. She looked up, enraptured to see the man, and looked enthralled when she spotted the woman beside him. Not once letting her smile slip, she greeted them both with enthusiasm; though I noticed she was putting on a show. 

I sat back in my seat, bringing my cup to my lips and watched with interest on how this scene would play out. 

She gestured for them to take a seat, the man accepting and sitting across from her. The woman, a petite little thing she was, stayed standing. The lovely woman started to say something, but was interrupted by the man when he held up a hand. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but I need to say something first.” 

At this point, I noticed he looked like he was about to hurl his breakfast back up; but I figured it was the early morning lighting. That is, until he spoke again.

“Let me start off by saying that you’re my best friend. I love you more than almost anything in this world. But, I don’t love you like you love me. I know, you said you understood and gave me another offer; and I talked it over with Abbey, “-he gestured to the woman standing beside him- “but we both think it won’t work.” 

At first I was lost; I didn’t understand the context of what he was getting at until the lovely woman spoke with a tone that, to this day makes my own heart shatter. 

She looked at him with a blank look before she smiled brightly and spoke. 

“I figured as much, you were always more monogamous.” She giggled, than she looked at the woman standing beside the man and forced her eyes to soften. 

“You better treat him right; you’re the most important thing to him now.” 

The woman’s eyes widen for a moment, before softening and smiled sheepishly. 

“I will.” She said softly. 

The man sighed, than stood from his seat. 

“We better get going than, unless there’s anything else you wanted to talk about.”

“No,” said the lovely woman, “That’s all I wanted to say.” 

The man smiled, patted the lovely woman on her shoulder and bid her goodbye, guiding the smaller woman out with him. 

 

At this point, I felt like I had intruded on something I wasn’t supposed to hear and started to gather my belongings; but then she turned and looked at me. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that, I should have done this somewhere else, I’m sorry to have interrupted your morning.” 

“Oh, no need to apologize;” I said sincerely to her, “I shouldn’t have eavesdropped like that.” 

 

She then smiled at me, but something was off with it.

She started to cry silently at this point as well; all while she was smiling.

Then I saw it, I saw it all happen. 

She then said in a voice so cracked and broken; 

“Saying goodbye is hard; I loved them both in ways I shouldn’t have, but I knew they wouldn’t love me the way they loved each other. And I’m okay with that. I just wish it didn’t hurt this much.” 

Then it happened, through her tear soaked eyes; I saw her soul shatter and her heart collapsing to dust. She quickly stood and fled the café, her soft sobs echoing in my ears and shattering my heart even more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning, this is where you chose the path you walk.
> 
>  
> 
> Do you go Left..
> 
> Do you go Right..


End file.
